DIVERGENTE: Final Alternativo
by marianna jackson
Summary: Como ha sido mencionado anteriormente, este es un final alternativo para la PELÍCULA de DIVERGENTE, será basada en la trama de la película y se tomarán en ocasiones detalles del libro. ALERTA DE SPOILERS (contenido del libro). Es 100% Fourtris también lo estoy siguiendo en Wattpad y Wiki Divergente busquenme como Mariana Cruz.
1. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

Como ha sido mencionado anteriormente, este es un final alternativo para la PELÍCULA de DIVERGENTE, será basada en la trama de la película y se tomarán en ocasiones detalles del libro. ALERTA DE SPOILERS (contenido del libro).

Si aún no has leído o no has concluido con el primer libro de la saga DIVERGENTE. Te sugiero que te abstengas de leer, si en caso contrario, no me hago responsable. Todos aquí están leyendo bajo su responsabilidad.

En ciertas ocasiones habrá escenas donde se presenté contenido sexual, si lee es bajo su propio riesgo. Y al principio de cada capítulo será mencionado la o las escenas que contenga cada uno.

Me baso en la obra de Verónica Roth; DIVERGENTE. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro sólo con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes no me perteneces al igual que todo, sólo el ligero cambio en otras plantas el final alternativo es de mi propiedad.

Sin más por el momento aprovecha la presente para mandar un cordial saludos a los fieles lectores y cabe mencionar que de vez en cuando podrá haber errores ortográficos. Se aceptan todo tipo de comentario y crítica CONSTRUCTIVA.

ATENTAMENTE: Mariana Cruz.


	2. Capítulo 1: Una Decisión Que Tomar

**Los personajes de Divergente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la autora Verónica Roth. **

* * *

Me quedo mirando sus ojos, sus ojos azules y cautivadores, los vuelvo a mirar y están secos, sin sentimientos. El azul era tan oscuro que se podía confundir fácilmente con el negro.

Me encuentro entre sus piernas, el de pie y yo recostada boca arriba, exhausta y con una herida en el brazo. En mis manos sostengo una pistola, el me mira con un gesto que yo lo interpreto por un: 'No vas a disparar'.

¡Si! Soy lo suficiente capaz para disparar, pero no a 'EL'. En una milésima de segundos me viene a la cabeza la simulación donde tenía que asesinar a mi familia, pero que preferí morir, sacrificarme, por mi familia. Volteó la pistola. Ahora el cañón se presiona suavemente contra mi frente, Tobías se inclina y coloca sus manos alrededor del mango, suelto la pistola rezando, aunque sea una Osada no puedo evitar este temor que corre por mi cuerpo.

La bala se coloca en la recámara, al compás de la mandíbula de Tobías que se tensa, gira su rostro mirando algún punto en particular en la pared. Se qué hacer.

Tomo el rostro de Tobías, mi mano sujeta su mandíbula trato de hacer que me mire pero se resiste.

-Tobías, escúchame, Tobías.- gira su rostro con cierta dificultad, lo noto por las venas que resaltan en su frente.

Me mira con sorpresa y menciona mi nombre.

-Tris.

Un calor me recorre el cuerpo en especial el vientre, pero ahora no es momento de sucumbir contra mis deseos. Miro directamente a los ojos a Tobías, intentando que lea mi mirada, que le mi mente.

Veo total seguridad en sus ojos, es el momento, si muero ahora será por una buena causa y no por una tontería, será por Tobías, por mama, por papa, por Caleb, por Will, por Christina y por muchas otras personas.

-¡Ahora!- Suelto. Tobías corre con la pistola en las manos y empieza a disparar a algunos guardias de Osadía, mira a otra dirección y puedo observar a Jeanine, tecleando a diestra y siniestra.

Tomo el cuchillo que mantengo y corro hacia Jeanine, gente se entromete entre ella y yo. Tomo el cuchillo, cierro los ojos por un par de segundos, inhalo y lanzo el cuchillo mientras abro los ojos. El cuchillo a quedado clavado en la mano derecha de Jeanine. Perfecto.

Corro en su dirección y retiró el arma con rudeza, gime y sigue tecleando hasta que le coloco un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Jeanine jadea y me mira con rencor.

-Detén el programa.- Demando, empieza a reír y me mira con superioridad.

-Al igual que tu, estoy dispuesta a pelear y morir por las cosas que hago y quiero.

¡Maldición! Esto no puede seguir así o si no toda Abnegación morirá. Miro a cuatro que se encuentra frente al ordenador, observo el piso y puedo ver el suero de la simulación. Tobías me lanza una mirada, toma la jeringa y la lanza.

Cuando la tengo en mis manos, agarro a Jeanine por los hombros y le inyectó el suero. Al instante se tranquiliza.

-Ahora quiero que coloques el código, detengas esto y borres el programa. -Tobías empieza a teclear y Jeanine comienza a realizar todo.

Al fin, puedo observar en la pantalla a todos los miembros de osadía desconcertados. No saben que hacen. Se miran unos a otros.

Jeanine despierta de la simulación y me mira. Se puede notar rencor en su mirada.

Le coloco un segundo golpe en la quijada y cae de cara la piso.

-No me mal entiendas, hay cierta belleza en tu resistencia. - Giro y un cañón me presiona la sien, miro de reojo y puedo observar a Max sonriéndome con superioridad.

Mis ojos empiezan a buscar a Tobías, cuando por fin lo encuentro puedo notar como un líder de Osadía lo sostiene por la garganta y le apunta con una pistola. Jeanine se levanta con dificultad y se sacude el vestido.

-Mátala, ahora.- Mi mirada se clava en Tobías que esta tensó. Su mirada está fija en Jeanine. -Quiero supervisar todo, no puedo esperar tanta eficacia en esos osados sin mentes.

Miro de arriba a abajo a Jeanine y puedo notar como su mano agujerada sangra. Una idea viene a mi mente.

Con lentitud dirijo mi mano al bolsillo trasero y tomo el mango del cuchillo. Miro a Tobías una última vez y tomo a Max por el brazo que sujeta el arma, dispara y yo clavo el cuchillo en su brazo, el dolor hace que Max suelte el arma. Me agacho y la tomo, me muevo lo más rápido posible y tomo de nueva cuenta el cuchillo y lo lanzo con la mayor precisión hacia la persona que sujeta a Tobías.

El cuchillo impacta contra su pecho, Tobías toma el arma y dispara a Max que cae al suelo. Me dirijo hacia Jeanine y noto que la bala que disparó Max le había dado de lleno al hombro, de entré sus ropas saca una disco del tamaño de su mano y lo coloca en el monitor.

Gira su cuello y clava esos ojos grises en mi mientras me lanza una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. La bilis empezaba a subir por mi garganta, otra vez no. No volveré a perder a ni un ser querido.

Tomo el arma y apunto a Jeanine que no se inmuta y sigue en su trabajo de teclear. Coloco la bala en la recámara y mis dedos aprietan con fuerza el mango, tengo que disparar.

Mi dedo se coloca en el gatillo dispuesto a jalarlo, hasta que un dolor en mi pantorrilla me lo impide. Dirijo mi mirada a mi pierna y puedo ver a Max clavando una jeringa mientras la removía y volvía a clavarla.

Después me encargaría de el.

Le apunto a Jeanine pero un mareo me impide verla correctamente. Tanta pérdida de sangre me esta cobrando factura, con las últimas fuerzas que contengo disparo y Jeanine cae al suelo, un hilillo de sangre surge de su boca.

Caigo al suelo y me recuesto a pesar del dolor que recorre mi columna, puedo escuchar un disparo, extremadamente lejano. Se que ese disparó no estuvo lo suficiente mente lejos por que la sangre de Max salpico a mi cara. Tobías había terminado con el.

Mi mirada se nubla y esta vez no creo vivir, les falle a todos. Puedo escuchar a Tobías gritar mi nombre y darme suaves golpes en las mejillas.

-¡Tris, escúchame. Lo hicimos te llevare a un lugar seguro y te pondrás mejor, ya lo veras!

Notó una de sus manos en mi espalda y otra debajo de mis rodillas, todo empieza a desvanecerse, la voz de Tobías cada vez se oye más lejana. Hasta que ya no oigo ni veo nada.

Abro mis ojos por una fuerte luz y me encuentro en un vacío, no hay absolutamente nada. El dolor se fue miro los lugares donde se encontraban mis heridas pero no estaban. Noto que mis ropas negras no están en cambio tengo un vestido blanco de manga larga con cuello ancho que deja al descubierto el tatuaje que está en mi clavícula. La caída es amplia a partir de la cintura y llega a mis rodillas, mis pies están descalzos.

Miro a todas parte y no veo a nadie, escucho una voz conocida, intentó buscar la dirección de donde proviene esa voz pero no veo nada. La voz vuelve a llamarme.

-Beatrice...

¡Esa voz! Volteó mi rostro y puedo vislumbrar a dos personas tomadas de las manos, caminan hacia mi, entrecierro mis ojos intentando aclarar la mirada y veo quienes son. Mis padres.

Me sorprendió. ¡Vaya! Están tomados de las manos y ambos están completamente de blancos.

-Mama...Papa ¿Dónde estoy?- mama suelta a mi papa y se acerca a mi mientras que con el dedo pulgar acaricia uno de mis pómulos.

-Estas en la unión entre este mundo y el otro.- miro a mis padres, esto me esta confundiendo. ¿Este mundo y el otro? ¡Dios no puede ser! ¿Acaso yo...?

-Estoy muerta.

Mis lágrimas se llenan de lágrimas, no lo logre. Abandone a Tobías, a Caleb, a Christina. Mis seres queridos.

-No, aún no. Estas luchando por vivir.

-¿Que?

-Si, ¿vez ese punto negro?- observe la dirección de su dedo índice y pude notar un punto negro entre toda esta luz. Asentí.

-Si te diriges hacia allá ahora puede que no sea tan tarde para llegar con el.- mi madre me hablaba de alguien ¿Acaso tenía conocimiento sobre Tobias? Cuándo se lo presenté era 'Cuatro' y era mi instructor.

-¿Y si decido quedarme?- mi madre sólo me mira con orgullo, me sonríe pero no contesta. Mi padre se acercó y coloco una mano en mi hombro.

-Tu corazón divergente morirá y Tobías te extrañará.

-¿Están tratando de decir que regrese?

-Eso tu lo decides cariño, pero tu padre y yo tenemos la firme idea de que tienes toda una vida por vivir.

Mi madre era ella misma, no ocultaba su belleza. No era una abnegada ahora era...simplemente ella.

-Debes de tener una decisión o posiblemente sea muy tarde.- ellos dos sabían que elegiría. Tiene razón mi lugar no está aquí.

-Los amo ¿lo saben?

Los dos asintieron, gire sobre mis talón es y camine a ciegas esperando encontrarme con esa obscuridad, no me iba a ir. Iba a regresar a vivir una vida, junto a Tobías, con mi hermano y mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Llevaba caminando horas todo esto me cansaba, no sabía si llegaría, tal vez ya es tarde. ¡No! Tengo que hacer lo posible por llegar con Tobías.

Todo se empieza a obscurecer pero no me detengo a pesar de no tengo idea de a que dirección me dirijo. Algo llama mi atención; una luz que empieza a crecer a cada segundo que camino. La luz me ciega, cierro los ojos y cuando los abro me encuentro en la enfermería de Osadía. En la entrada puedo ver a a Christina charlando con una mujer, esta rapada de un lado de la cabeza y la otra mitad mantiene su cabello azul, su ceja derecha tiene piercings en toda la extensión y tiene el brazo izquierdo cubierto de tatuajes.

Cierro los ojos, mi cuerpo, todo el cuerpo duele. Hasta para respirar mi tórax sufre, escucho unos pasos acercarse y el rechinado de la silla que se encuentra a mi derecha, unos sollozos empiezan a salir de su boca, mis ojos están tan cansados como para abrirlos así que sólo me limito a hablar con el tono más elevado que pueden mis labios y garganta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- hago un esfuerzo para abrir mis ojos y Christina me mira con una sorpresa y emoción contenidas.

Se levanta y sale de la habitación. Eso me confunde, no era lo que esperaba. Veo como entra y empieza a gritar y a brincar con emoción.

-¡Tris, ya despertaste. Ayuda, Tris despertó!

Una hora después me encuentro sola con Christina a mi lado, todos los encargados acudieron al llamado de Christina, haciéndome pruebas y cosas raras.

-Chris...

-Dime.

-¿Dónde esta Cuatro?- Christina me mira y agacha la mirada como dándome a entender lo peor, ojalá y ese tonto no haya hecho ninguna tontería.

-El...

* * *

**¿Review?**


	3. Te Amo Beatrice Prior

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Verónica Roth. eneste fic puede cambiar un poco la forma de ser de algún personaje.**

* * *

-El...

Me miro y su mirada se tornó triste.

-Chris, por favor ¿Qué ocurre con Cuatro?- Se volvió a sentar en la silla y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-El se fue hace una semana...

-¿Qué?¿Cómo que se fue?¿A dónde?¿porqué?¿Con quien?...

Mi repertorio de preguntas fue interrumpido por la voz de Christina, no siempre gritaba, de hecho nunca.

-¡Tris, si no te callas no puedo explicarte nada!

La mire con sorpresa y decidí callarme no esperaba eso de parte de Christina.

-El se fue, según a tomar unas cervezas para sacar el estrés que traía, la noticia lo puso demasiado mal y desde ese día no lo hemos visto ni un día.

El se fue, me dejo. El dijo que iba a ser mi familia y no lo cumplió solo por una estúpida noticia. ¡ESPERA!¿La noticia?¿A qué noticia se refiere?

-Detente, ¿De qué noticia me estas hablando?- Me senté más en la cómoda y aleje mis manos de las de Christina.

-Hace una semana exactamente los médicos nos dijeron que ya no había esperanza para ti que no ibas a despertar. Pero que si no lo hacías a finales de este mes...

Se calló y sus manos pasaron por su cara y su cabello.

-Te desconectarían del respirador y morirías.

Mi mente intentaba procesar toda la información y a la vez mi cuerpo intentaba buscar una posición cómoda donde no me doliera todo el cuerpo.

-Chris.- Ella levantó la vista y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Cinco meses.

No me sorprendía no era ni mucho pero tampoco era poco tiempo.

Con las escasa fuerzas que mi cuerpo tenía me levanté de la cama, primero mis piernas y luego todo el resto de mi cuerpo. Christina se levantó y me sostuvo por los hombros.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Acaso estas loca, estas muy débil!

-Me importa un demonio mi cuerpo, necesito encontrar a Cuatro.

Christina se separó de mi y sonrió con orgullo.

-Es es la Tris que conozco, siendo una abnegada aunque sea un poquito. Ve por el estirada.

Solté un risita y me reprendí por eso después de sentir el dolor recorrerme el abdomen.

Camine hacia a la salida y un poco antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta recordé algo que tenía que confesar cueste lo que cueste.

-Chris...sobre la muerte de Will...

-No te preocupes el no estaba en todas sus facultades mentales y tu no pensaste al hacerlo, corre ve por Cuatro antes de que me arrepienta y te vuelva a internar a esa cama.

Me di la vuelta pero Christina me detuvo y me pidió que esperara en donde estaba. Caminó hacia la silla donde se encontraba sentada, descolgó una suéter negro. Se acercó a mi y me lo coloco, en milésimas de segundos pude reconocer a quien pertenecía la prenda; Tobías. Su característico olor no se había desprendido aún y me embriagaba haciéndome sentir segura.

Abrace a Christina, ella era la hermana la cual no tuve la oportunidad y fortuna de tener, ella me había apoyado y había perdonado mis errores y actos.

-Te quiero ¿lo sabes?

-Si lo se. Anda.

Me solté y empece a caminar con la mayor velocidad que podía, deseaba correr pero mis piernas ardían y temblaban con un simple paso, así que parecía que estaba realizando una caminata.

Pase por todas partes, el pozo, el abismo, el cuarto de control, la sala de entrenamiento, la habitación de simulación y diferentes lugares del complejo. Mi cabeza punzaba y mis pulmones estaban casi en un completo colapso. Había gritado más de 5 veces solo para callar los rumores y cuchicheos que la gente hacia cada vez que cruzaba frente o a lado de ellas, nada había cambiado era como si no hubiera ocurrido ningún controlo mental.

Mi última opción y la peor era la zona de bares, antros y cosas así, donde también se compraba ropa,se hacían tatuajes, cortes, etc.

Pase por todos los lugares el último era el antro y si no estaba ahí...no se dónde más estaría, claro, dentro del complejo.

Entré y enseguida un olor intenso de alcohol mezclado con humos de cigarro y sudor invadió mi nariz, la bilis subió por mi esófago e hice el mayor de los esfuerzos por no terminar por devolver los jugos gástricos.

Entré por todo el lugar sin encontrar el mínimo rastro de Tobías, mis esperanzas de encontrarlo en Osadía se fueron al mismísimo abismo. Necesitaba descansar o caeré directo al pavimento. Me acerque a la barra y un joven de unos 25 años se dirigió a mi con una mirada coqueta, era guapo, de ojos miel y con un tatuaje que le tapaba la mayor parte del cuello.

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?

Necesitaba agua y urgentemente.

-Agua, por favor.

Me miro confundido pero asintió, definitivamente fue una mala idea haber salido de la enfermería en mi severo estado. Cuando llego coloco un vaso plateado frente a mi y me miro esperado que pudiera algo mas que agua.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro dime nena.

Su aliento era puro olor a cigarro, era muy atractivo lástima que su actitud arrogante y sus hábitos tapen eso.

-¿Has visto a un hombre de unos 18 o 19 años, ojos azules, con un tatuajes que tiene en el cuello y...?

-¿Te refieres a Cuatro?

Me interrumpió. Supongo que Tobías ha estado en boca de mucha gente. Asentí.

-Si, esta aquí lleva aquí como una semana, está al final de la barra con una de las chicas.

-¿Qué?¿Chicas?

-Si, para atraer y para dar diversión al lugar por las noches ahí shows.- me miro de arriba a bajó y sonrió de lado. -Podrías trabajar si quieres, te falta estar en forma pero un poco de entrenamiento y estarás lista.

-Ah...no muchas gracias.

Tome lo que quedaba de agua y me dirijo al final de la barra imaginándolo con una de esas chicas, de sólo pensarlo se me retorcían las tripas. Cuando llegue al final de la barra pude ver a Tobías, se encontraba sentado y frente a el se situaban unas 15 cervezas aproximadamente, lucía una delgada barba que le daba un aspecto más maduro y su cabello había crecido. Me agradaba su cabello así, lo único que no me agradaba era la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Estaba abrazada a su brazo derecho restregando sus atributos, tenía unos senos enormes y estaba maquillada en exceso.

Hablaban y ella sonreía de vez en cuando y apretándole más a el pero otras veces ella cambiaba su humor. Me acerque más para poder escuchar la conversación de ambos.

-¿Te parece sí vamos a mi camerino a conocernos mejor?

Dijo descaradamente mientras colocaba una mano en su entrepierna y la empezaba a acariciar. Un calor lleno mis mejillas pero no me estaba avergonzando me estaba empezando a poner furiosa.

-Te he dicho por milésima vez que no quiero, eres preciosa y muy sexy créeme que me estoy controlando por no lanzarme sobre ti.

No puede ser posible, de verdad no pensaba eso de el. La arrastrada esa, se apretó más y empezó a besar su cuello pero Tobías la separo de el.

-Aún no acabo, aunque tenga necesidades mi sentimientos están por encima de todo y amo a una mujer y no pienso serle infiel.

-¿De verdad esperas que esa estirada despierte? No es más que otra muerta.

Tobías la miro y volvió a beber de su cerveza, estaba borracho y lo último mencionado me dio a entender que el aún me ama.

Me acerque a ellos y con la mayor seriedad tome a Tobías del brazo.

-Cuatro es hora de irse.

Tobías se giró al igual que la ramera y ambos me dieron una mirada de sorpresa. La mujer solo me veía con sorpresa y decepción, como si hubiera estado esperando a que jamás despertara. Por otro lado Tobías sólo me miraba sin hacer ningún gesto.

-Cuatro, he dicho. Va-mo-nos.

Sus mirada se tornó sería pero coqueta. Una voz me distrajo de los ojos azules.

-El no quiere irse estirada el prefiere estar aquí. Conmigo.

Se acercaba más a el y empezaba a colocar besos y mordidas por el cuello de Tobías. Mi temperamento había llegado a sus extremos y ya no soportaba eso.

-Como quieras.- dije y me gire pero en seguida una mano me detuvo.

-Tris...¿De verdad eres tu?- asentí mientras me acercaba una paso hacia el pero en menos de 10 segundos la arrastrada esa se volvió a pegar a el mientras susurraba algo a un tono en el que sólo los tres escucháramos.

-Ven bebe, mírala está flaca, pálida y no es muy guapa. -mordió sus lóbulo y lo jalaba, Tobías sólo soltó una risa coqueta.

Esto era lo que no quería, era uno de mis miedos, debí quedarme con mis padres, sin dolor, son celos, sin envidia, sin...Tobías. Me solté de su agarre y camine hacia alguna parte lejos de el.

Cuando mi mente reacciono me encontré sentada sobre la misma piedra del abismo donde Tobias había dicho que le había atraído, había sido de los más lindo, tal vez la borrachera y todo sea su justificante a sus actos pero aún así la rabia seguía en mi de solo recordar a esa...arrastrada y a Tobías haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

Me levanté y camine por la rampa que cruzaba el abismo, tenía que regresar al lugar donde estaba Tobías, no podía dejarlo en ese estado.

Cruzando el abismo a lo lejos divise a una pareja intercambiando besos con ansias, por un momento me divise a Tobías y a mi en esa situación, el hombre era casi e la edad de Tobías, de hecho era casi idéntico a el en cambio ella...era tan diferente a mi, tenía cierto parecido a la muchacha del bar. ¿Un momento?¿Tobías y la ramera?, me acerque más a ellos y pude verificar que se trataba de ellos dos, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y mi mente hizo un CLICK recordándome uno de mis 7 miedos.

¡No, no!¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Me acerque un poco más u escuche algo que me dejo perpleja.

Tobías empezaba a besar el cuello de la tonta y dijo algo que también creo dejo asombrada a ella.

-Te amo mucho, muchísimo, no sabes cuanto te deseo.

La ramera esa sonrió pero su sonrisa fue borrada en seguida.

-Dios Beatrice...

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en mi rostro mientras que una mueca de desagrado apareció en la de la mujer esa, lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo mientras caminaba hacia el pozo chillando maldiciones.

En seguida tome a a Tobías del brazo arrastrando lo hacia su departamento, estábamos frente a su puerta cuando algo se pesado callo sobre mis hombros tirándome al suelo. Tobías durmiendo.

Su cara estaba escondida entre mi cuello, su respiración era lenta pero profunda. Sólo esto me faltaba. Regreso casi de la muerte y me lanzan una bola de músculo encima. ¡Qué podía ir peor!

Escuche a la lejanía unas pisadas, lo más seguro, personas que se dirigían al apartamento siguiente. Las escuchaba más cerca hasta que se detuvieron en seco ¿dónde habían quedado? Mire la dirección donde las escuche provenir y me petrifique, frente a mi estaban Uriah y Marlene, me miraban a mi y dirijan la mirada a Tobías.

Marlene tomó la mano de Uriah y paso por mi lado mientras que decía.

-El apartamento de cuatro no está muy lejos, allí hagan lo que gusten.

Mientras lanzaban miradas coquetas soltaban risitas. Juro que cuando pueda moverme y espesar en todas mis facultades los moleré a palos.

Con esfuerzos separe a Tobías mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. ¡Si!

Tome las llaves y me levanté del frío suelo, me acerque a la puerta y abrí, entré y me tire en la cama de Tobías, estaba sin energías y con una intensas ganas de volver el estómago.

Después recordé que tenía a un borracho inconsciente en medio pasillo, suspire y me levanté de la muy cómoda cama, salí y como pude jale a Tobías al interior del apartamento mientras cerraba la puerta.

Una hora depuse descanse, sentía como si hubiera tratado años en haber colocado a Tobías sobré la cama. Después lo había tenido que cambiar eso fue lo peor, deje intacta la ropa interior solo cambie sus vaqueros por unos pantalones para dormir grises casi tirando al negro y una camisa de tirantes negra.

Tenía qué hacer algo para que ese tonto se levantará pronto. Me dirijo a la cocina y tome un cubo lo llené de agua helada y le coloque unos hielos, así si despertaría.

Me acerque a la orilla de la cama y vi el rostro de Tobías, tan calmado, tan serio, tan guapo y las ganas de despertarlo se fueron a la basura.

Coloque el cubo sobre la mesa de noche y me senté en el suelo observando a Tobías era simplemente hermoso.

No sabía cuantas hora pasaron ni nada, había caído en un profundo sueño en mi exploración por el rostro de Tobías.

Hasta qué algo callo sobre mi cabeza despertándome...

* * *

**¿Review?**

**fansdebook: Perdón, pero es lo que más amo hacer. Dejar con la intriga. Espero que este CAP te haya agradado deja tu review si algo no te agrado y yo veré como hacerle. Jaja**

**Saskya: ¡No como crees! Jamás jaja, lo hare sufrir tantito pero no lo matare. PINKY ojalá te guste el CAP. **

**Bookslovers1603: Tienes razón, eso es "tonto" perdón por el error intentare mejorar mi redacción. Ojalá te guste el CAP.**

**CIAO besos y abrazos.**


End file.
